For Better or Worse, Dealing with the Past, Part 4
by kathrynlauryn
Summary: In the last installment, Johnny and Julianna were at the altar as the minister began the ceremony? Will they make it to their vows? Will they get their happily ever after? Or are they destined to be apart?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing because all characters, with the exception of Julianna belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal.

_**A/N: When we last left Julianna and Johnny, they were at the altar. The minister had just begun the ceremony. This is the fourth part of 'Dealing with the Past.' Will Johnny and Julianna get married? Will they get a future together? Will they live happily ever after?**_

"She left, Roy. She just up and left," Johnny said to his friend.

Roy was hoping it was the hour that had him thinking he'd heard his friend wrong. What had Johnny just said?  
"Wait! What happened," Roy said, ushering his friend into the house.

"She left. I came home from my shift and she wasn't home. I was working overtime at 10s and when I came home she wasn't there," Johnny said.  
"Did you call the hospital? Mike? Maybe she had to work late or she went to see Mike or her parents," Roy said, trying to convince his friend the unthinkable hadn't actually happened.

"I called everyone. Despite the fact that it was 2 in the morning, I called her parents, Mike, Barb. Hell, I even called Bob and Beth and tried Dixie. She's not working. She's not anywhere," Johnny said, running his hand through his hair.

Roy pushed Johnny into the chair in the kitchen. Johnny looked up his friend, pain and sorrow in his eyes. "Did she say anything to Joanne," Johnny asked.  
"Joanne didn't tell me," Roy asked. He was about to get up and go ask his wife when she came into the kitchen.  
"Johnny! Is everything OK," she asked.  
"Did Juli tell you she was going anywhere," he asked.

"Juli and I haven't talked in a few days. She said she was going to busy at the hospital. Is she missing," Joanne asked, sitting next to Roy.

"No, she's not missing, exactly. She's left. Her clothes, luggage and car are gone. When I called the hospital, I was told she asked to be let out of her contract. Didn't say why or where she was going. Why did my wife leave? Is this her way of wanting out of the marriage," Johnny asked, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Roy didn't know what to say. He remembered the conversation he and Joanne had several months before the wedding about Julianna running after her miscarriage. Roy didn't think things were bad between the two because the they were so much in love that Roy knew they'd work out any problem they had. The few fights they'd had, Johnny said they had both apologized for the arguments and moved passed them. They couldn't stand the thought of being mad at each other. Roy couldn't understand why Julianna would have left Johnny. She hadn't seemed unhappy and he knew Johnny hadn't hurt her. Roy was just as lost for an explanation as Johnny.

"I don't know what happened, Johnny. I know she loves you. Did you guys have a fight," Roy asked.  
"No. I mean, nothing that would make her want to leave, I don't think. We've been married six months and it's been a year since the accident and miscarriage. I was trying to get her to talk about trying to have a baby. I wasn't pushing her, I just wanted to know if she might want to try again. She agreed and seemed happy. I don't understand. If she doesn't want kids, then I don't care. I'll deal with it. I just want my wife here. With me," Johnny said.

Johnny got up from the table and went to the dining room door. He stared out at the city and wondered where Julianna was and what she was doing. He couldn't believe how something this painful had come from something that started off to be so wonderful.

They rarely fought. They were always honest with each other about what was bothering them, which was why Johnny had felt comfortable voicing his opinion about them having children. Now, it seems his desire to see where she stood had driven her away. He just didn't understand what he'd done. He'd tried to love Julianna with everything he was, but with her leaving, he wondered if that had ever been enough.

FLASHBACK, SIX MONTHS AGO

Julianna took his hand and the minister began the ceremony.

Johnny barely heard the minister's words because his heart was beating so loud in his chest. He couldn't believe he was standing in a church getting married. To his high school sweetheart, no less! She smiled and he smiled back at her.

They repeated their vows and said those important words.  
Trying desperately to hold it together, Julianna said, "I do."

Johnny, breathing a sigh of relief, repeated his vows and said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. John, you may kiss your bride," the minister announced.  
That was all the invitation Johnny needed. He lifted Julianna's veil and wrapped her in his arms and kissed her.

Julianna kissed him back, unable to believe that she was now married to Johnny. They pulled apart and Johnny whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Julianna said.

They faced the guests in the wedding as the minister announced, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. John Gage."

The guests stood as Julianna and Johnny held hands and walked back down the aisle. When they were out of the church, Johnny kissed her again, unable to believe how wonderful he felt.

They took pictures before Johnny helped Julianna into the car and headed toward their house and their wedding reception.

A month after Bob and Beth married, Julianna and Johnny hosted a small reception for the couple and it had been a success. Bob and Beth had announced their impending arrival during the reception. Everyone was excited for them and Julianna promised to host her baby shower. Beth's due date was in December and Julianna wanted to host the shower a few weeks after she returned from her honeymoon.

Johnny and Julianna arrived at their house and saw the mass of people milling around. Johnny helped Julianna out of the Rover and they held hands and went to the archway that had been placed to mark the reception area.

Roy rushed over to them and got everyone's attention.

"Here they are! The happy couple," Roy said, patting Johnny on the back and kissing Julianna's cheek.

Everyone came up to them to congratulate them and by the time everyone was eating, Julianna was overwhelmed.

A small band had been set up and allowed the guests to dance.

Johnny excused himself and went to talk to Roy. Julianna smiled at him and took a drink of her water. Mike sat down next to his sister and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"How are you doing," he asked.  
"I'm a bit overwhelmed. I just keep thinking it's a dream," she said.  
"It's real. Are you happy," he asked.  
"Very. I love him so much, Mikey," she said.  
Mike smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Good. You're a beautiful bride."  
"You going to do this anytime soon," she asked her brother.

"Maybe. Barb is a wonderful woman and I love her. I'm planning to get her a ring for her birthday," he said.  
"That's before Christmas! That's great, bro," Julianna said.

"I'd better get back. Love you, Juju," he said.  
"Love you, Mikey," Julianna said.

She watched her husband dancing with her best friend when Roy came over to her.  
"Juli, do you want to dance? Your husband had taken my wife for a spin, so how about it," he asked.  
Smiling at her friend she stood and followed him to the dance area.

"This has been a wonderful wedding, Juli," Roy said.  
"It has. It's exactly what I always dreamed my wedding would be like," she said.

"He really loves you," Roy said.  
"I know. I really love him," Julianna said.  
The danced in silence as they watched their friends. Johnny stopped dancing with Joanne and cut in on his friend and wife.  
"Mind if I take my wife now," Johnny asked, smiling at Roy.  
"Of course. Now I can have mine back," Roy said, turning to dance with his wife.

Johnny kissed his wife.

"This has been an incredible day," Julianna said.  
"It has, but it will have nothing on tonight," Johnny said, his eyes twinkling.  
"You're such a tease, Mr. Gage," Julianna said.

"Oh, Dr. Gage, you haven't seen anything yet," he said, kissing her.

Several hours later, their reception began to break up. Johnny took his wife by the hand and led her back to the Rover. He'd reserved a room at the nicest hotel in LA and they were going to spend their wedding night there before hopping a flight to Hawaii. Julianna couldn't believe they were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. She would spend ten days with Johnny in the sand, sun and surf of Hawaii and she couldn't wait.

Mike, Barb, Joanne and Roy were helping Julianna's parents clean up the reception area and make sure all the presents were secured in the house. Julianna's parents were going to spend the next week at Julianna and Johnny's making sure things were OK and helping when their new furniture was delivered.

Johnny pulled up in front of the nicest hotel in LA and Julianna was shocked.  
"We're staying here," she asked. She knew the honeymoon was costing a bundle and she hadn't minded paying for most of it, but this little trip was Johnny's. She hated thinking he had to spend a lot of money to make her happy. "You didn't have to do this, you know that, right," she said.  
"I do, but since this is my honeymoon too, I wanted us to get pampered. We'll park the car here and then they will take us to the airport for our flight. We don't have to worry about a thing. We can spend the next 24 hours in the room and not see anyone until we head off for Hawaii," he said.  
He got out of the car and handed the keys to the valet. He helped his wife out of the car and the bell boy took all the luggage from the back of the Rover and put it on a cart. They walked into the lobby and, because Julianna was still in her wedding dress, were immediately the object of attention.

Johnny headed to the front desk and asked for the key to the honeymoon suite.  
"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Gage. Here is the key to the room. We will deliver your luggage to your room. You have the honeymoon suite which is on the penthouse level. Your room service menu will be found on the table just inside the door. We will take you to the airport for your flight in plenty of time. Enjoy your stay here and congratulations," the clerk said.  
Johnny thanked him and signed the paperwork. The rode the private elevator to the penthouse and unlocked the door. They found their luggage already in the closet. Their room had a sweeping view of the city they both loved. They had a sitting room with couch and TV and the bedroom featured a large King-sized bed. Julianna was amazed. She was about to go into the bedroom when Johnny stopped her.  
"What," she asked.  
Johnny didn't say a word. He picked her up and carried her into the room and sat her on the bed. "I wanted to do that," he said.

Julianna kissed him and they slowly relieved each other of their wedding attire.

Johnny had to admit to himself, he'd been thinking about taking Julianna out of her wedding dress when first saw her in it.

And Julianna had to admit, their first night as a married couple was incredible, just like the first part of their day had been.

They spent most of the night enjoying each other and relishing the fact that they were now husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I do own Julianna.

They awoke the next morning, feeling totally euphoric and excited about leaving for Hawaii.

They were served a champagne breakfast and then they changed into their clothes for their flight.

Julianna stood on the balcony, looking at the bustling city below her. Johnny came out and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you thinking about," he asked, kissing her cheek.

"I just can't believe this happened. It's so amazing," she said.

"I can't believe it either, but it happened. We've got the rest of our lives together," Johnny said.  
They shared a kiss and they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"That must be our ride," Johnny said, kissing her again before opening the door. He pointed to the suitcases and the bellboy loaded them on the cart.  
"Ready, Jules," he asked.  
She took his hand and they headed off on their honeymoon.

Two weeks later, Julianna and Johnny returned from their honeymoon. They had the time of their lives and were anxious to get started on their lives together.

They arrived at their home and found their furniture had been delivered and her parents had stocked their fridge.  
They unpacked and spent their first day in their house just relaxing and unwinding from their trip.

Julianna sorted through the stack of mail that was waiting for them on the kitchen counter.

She opened a letter from the California State Board of Medicine. It included a form and instructions for changing her name on her license.

"What's that," Johnny asked, wrapping his arms around her as he peered over her shoulder.  
"The paperwork to change my name with the board of medicine. I need to send a copy of the marriage license and send it in, along with this form to tell them what I want my license to say. Then they'll issue a new one and that will be official. I still have to go to the DMV and change my name on my driver's license. I didn't realize all the stuff I'd have to change," she said.

"You don't have to change your name if you don't want to," Johnny said.

Julianna faced her husband. "What are you talking about? I'm your wife and I took your name. I'm all for women's lib and everything, but staying Julianna Stoker when I'm married to Johnny Gage just isn't right. I WANT to be Julianna Gage on everything. Unless you don't want that," she said.  
"Nothing would make me happier, but you don't have to be Julianna Gage professionally if it's going to cause a problem," he said.

"Nope. I'm going to fill this out and I'll get a copy of the license on the way to work tomorrow. I should have time," Julianna said.

Julianna sat the paper down on the counter and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. She kissed him and their conversation was quickly forgotten as she pulled him upstairs.

They came down for dinner. "My mom put a ham and cheese and potato casserole in the fridge. I can make that. Only takes an hour," Julianna said.  
"That sounds good. I'm going to call Roy and let him know we're home," Johnny said.  
"OK. I'm going to start laundry while you're doing that, then," Julianna said.  
She preheated the oven and put the casserole in before gathering the laundry basket and heading into the laundry room.

Johnny went into the den and picked up the phone to call Roy.

"Hello," Joanne said.  
"Hey, Jo. How are you," Johnny said.  
"We're doing great! You and Juli have a wonderful time," Joanne asked.  
"It was amazing. I was just checking in with Roy," Johnny said.  
"Sure, Johnny. I'll get him," Joanne said.

"Hey, Partner! How's married life," Roy asked.  
"Great. Just wanted to see if there was anything I needed to know before tomorrow's shift," he asked.  
"No. Squad was getting serviced, last shift, so we should have it back in the morning," Roy said.  
"OK. I'll see you tomorrow," Johnny said.  
"I'll be there," Roy said.

Johnny hung up the phone and went to the laundry room to help Julianna.

She was sorting the mountain of clothes they had from their trip. She had placed her wedding dress on a hanger and it was hanging from the rod in the laundry room. "Need me to take that upstairs," he asked.  
"I guess for now. I'll have to take it to the cleaners to get it put in a box so I can store it," Julianna said, putting the laundry in the washer.

Johnny took the dress upstairs to the attic and hung it in the cedar wardrobe.

Johnny returned downstairs and found Julianna setting the table for dinner. She poured them each a cup of coffee and they sat down at the table. Johnny sorted through his stack of mail and Julianna looked at the paper.

When the oven timer went off and Julianna took the casserole out of the oven. She dished up the food for her and Johnny and they ate and discussed their upcoming week.

Johnny offered to do the dishes and Julianna went to finish the laundry. She was folding his shirts and putting them in his duffel bag.

"What are you doing, hon," Johnny asked.  
"Packing your bag for you. Since I'm folding the laundry it just makes sense. I put four of your shirts in here, so you can hang them up in your locker and have them," she said.  
"What, you think I need more than one shirt for a shift," he asked.  
Julianna looked at her husband. "Let's see, Chet's still running around as the phantom, you have a tendency for getting yourself either lowered into a post hole or a collapsed mine shaft and there are still those occasional fights with patients and family members, so yes you do need more than one shirt in your locker," she said.  
Johnny gave her a mock look of hurt and leaned to steal a kiss from his wife.

He helped her finish folding the laundry and helped carry it upstairs.

Julianna collapsed on the bed. "I'm exhausted," she said.  
Johnny sat down next to her. "I know the feeling. And we have to work tomorrow," he said.

"I'm going to change and get ready for bed," she said going to the dresser to take out her pajamas.

"I'm with you. I'll set the alarms," he said, setting the two alarm clocks. One on the nightstand by his side of the bed and the other on the dresser across the room.

Julianna emerged from bathroom wearing a lacy nightie. Johnny turned and stared at his wife.  
"Wow, Jules! I'm suddenly not tired at all," he said, moving closer to her and taking her in his arms.  
"Neither am I," she said, kissing him.

Julianna relieved Johnny of his shirt and he was soon taking the lacy item from her body. They fell onto the bed and spent the rest of the evening and night enjoying each other.

The next day both set off for their first shifts at work since they got married.  
Julianna kissed Johnny goodbye as he headed off to his shift. "What time is your shift," he asked.  
"I'm in at noon. Should get off around midnight," she said.

"Be careful. I love you," he said, kissing her.

"I love you, too. You be careful," she said.  
He waved and headed toward his Rover.

Johnny parked and, with a bounce in his step, headed inside the Station.

"Hey, Gage! Welcome back. How was the honeymoon," Marco asked.  
"Heaven," Johnny said, opening his locker.

Roy entered the locker room right after Johnny. "Well, at least she gets you here on time," Roy said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"This is the greatest thing in the world," Johnny said, pinning his badge to his shirt.

"Hey, Johnny! I guess you guys got back in one piece," Mike said, shaking his brother-in-laws hand.

"It was a wonderful trip. Now, we have to get back to reality. Juli's working a twelve today," he said, tying his shoes.

"I'm sure it was. You guys have plans for the weekend," Mike asked.  
"Not that I know of. I think Juli has to work from 7 until 3 Saturday, though," Johnny said.  
"Well, I'll get Barb to call her. We're thinking of having

a little cook out Saturday. I'm inviting the whole Station," Mike said.  
"Well, we'll be there, unless Julianna has plans," Johnny said.

The men filed out of the locker room for roll call and their assignments for the shift. Johnny was supposed to cook, so he hoped he and Roy had a free minute to head to the store. He wished he'd asked Julianna to make something, but since they'd just gotten back from their Honeymoon, he hadn't wanted to ask her.

They were toned out for two calls before they were able to head back to the station. Johnny was going to finish the log and then they were heading to the store.

Johnny had just finished when he thought he saw Julianna walking into the building.

Julianna watched him pull out of the driveway and headed upstairs to get ready for her shift. She hoped she'd have a chance to prepare a lasagna for the Station to have for dinner. She jumped in the shower.

She exited and changed into a jumper with a yellow shirt and her black Mary James.

She had enough time to prepare the lasagna and headed into the city. She pulled into the Station parking lot and was surprised to see the Squad and Engine still in the bay.

Johnny came out of Cap's office and seemed surprised to see her there.  
"Jules, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad you're here," Johnny said.  
"I brought you lasagna for dinner," she said, holding up the pan.

"You're a lifesaver, Jules," he said, kissing her.

They went into the day room and Julianna was greeted warmly by all the men on the shift. Mike rushed over to his sister and gave her a hug.  
"What are you doing here," Mike asked.  
"Brought dinner," she said, pointing to the pan Johnny was putting in the fridge.

The tones went off and the men rushed out of the room.  
Johnny gave Julianna a quick kiss. "Love you," he said, rushing out the door.

Julianna watched the Squad and Engine leave the Station and she headed back out to her car. She got in and headed toward the hospital.

She dropped her stuff off in her office and went out to see Kel and Joe and see if she could help.

"Morning, gentlemen," Julianna said.  
"Well, if it isn't the new Dr. Gage. How are you," Kel asked.  
"I can't complain. What can I do," she asked.  
Joe handed her a chart. "You can deal with this guy," Joe said.  
Julianna smiled. "No problem. Consider it done," she said.

She headed off to see her patient.

At midnight, Julianna was ready to call it a day. She'd seen Roy and Johnny six times when they brought in a patient. She'd also known they'd been sent out on three calls that had been canceled or didn't need transporting. She knew Johnny was going to be just as tired as she was, but he couldn't crawl into bed at home. He was stuck at the Station.

When he dropped his last patient off at 11, he'd said good night to Julianna and kissed her before heading off to the Station.

Julianna gathered her stuff and headed to her car. She drove home and couldn't wait to get into her bed.

"What was it," Mike asked the paramedics.  
"Some spaced out dame," Johnny said.

Johnny and Roy headed back to the Squad. Roy asked about the paperwork and Johnny told him where he thought he'd placed it. Johnny rounded the Squad when a car came out of the parking lot, straight at Johnny. Before anyone could react, the car hit Johnny, tossing him up on the hood, hitting the windshield before rolling to the ground.

Roy rushed to his partner. "Johnny! Johnny, can you hear me," he asked, panic lacing his words.

"Roy," Johnny croaked.

"Where do you hurt," Roy asked.  
"My hip, my leg, my back," Johnny said. Cap held his head so he wouldn't move it and cause more damage.

Roy switched from concerned friend to paramedic. He contacted Rampart and got the orders needed to treat Johnny. The ambulance arrived and loaded him into the back, Roy climbing in after him.

They sped to Rampart. Roy hated the Julianna was going to get this news so soon after their marriage. When they pulled up to the hospital, they were met by Joe and Dixie.  
"Johnny," Dixie said.

They put him on the stretcher in the exam room and Joe began an assessment.

Roy slipped out of the room. Cap and the rest of the Station A-shift was standing just outside. "I'm going to call Julianna. She should hear from me," Roy said.  
He went to the nurses station and called Julianna.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I own Julianna.

Julianna, who was fast asleep, had neglected to turn off the ringer on the telephone extension in her bedroom. She was startled when she heard the phone ring. She looked at the alarm clock and all she could think of was Johnny.

Her hand reached for the receiver and she greeted the caller.

"Hello," she said, her voice bordering on happiness because she assumed it was her husband.  
"Juli, it's Roy," he said.  
Julianna's heart hit the floor. For Roy to call her at this time of night meant something had happened.

"Johnny," she asked, trying to stay calm and holding her breath.  
"He was hit by a car. He's being looked at by Early right now," Roy said.  
"I'm on my way. Tell him I'm coming, that I love him," Julianna said, hanging up without saying anything else. She pulled a pair of jeans out of the drawer and grabbed a t-shirt. She put on her flip flops and headed downstairs. She picked up her purse and keys where she'd sat them when she'd come home that night and ran out to her car.

Sticking the key in the ignition, she said a silent prayer for her husband. 'Let me get there to see him. I love you, Johnny.'

She ran through a thousand scenarios in her head, hating the knowledge she had locked in there. She wished she could put Dr, Julianna Gage in the background and just be Julianna Gage, wife of firefighter/paramedic John Gage. She focused all her attention on driving and drove as safely and quickly as she could toward Rampart.

Roy went back into the room and saw Joe looking over Johnny.

"How is he, doc," Roy asked.

"He looks good, Roy," Early replied.

The two looked at Johnny.

"Did you get Julianna," Joe asked.  
Roy nodded. "She's on her way" Roy went over to his best friend. "I called Juli. She's on her way. She wanted me to tell you she loves you," Roy said, hoping he wouldn't break down. He sent up a prayer asking for Johnny to be OK.

Fifteen minutes later, Julianna ran into the ER lobby. She saw her brother sitting in the lobby with the rest of the shift. "Where," she asked.  
Mike got up and directed her to the room. Without saying another word, Julianna pushed open the door and nearly gasped at the sight of her husband on a stretcher. He was in a cervical collar and had an IV in his arm. She glanced over at Roy before she went to stand over Johnny.  
"Hey tiger," she said, taking his hand.  
"Jules," he said.  
She looked at Joe. "How is he," she asked.

"I'm going to check the x-rays," Joe said. Joe looked at the films and came over to Johnny.  
"Looks like you broke your fibula," he said.  
Julianna nodded. She looked back at her husband. She noticed he was sweating.  
"Honey, are you OK," she asked, concern in her voice.  
Joe noticed Julianna's change in tone.  
"Doc, my belly's really starting to hurt. It's really starting to kill me," Johnny said.  
"Spleen or liver," she asked Joe.  
Morton took a blood pressure and looked at Joe. "He's going to go out on us," Mike said.  
Julianna's face paled. She thought she was going to pass out herself. She knew Johnny was bleeding internally and she also knew time was of the essence.

"Get him in a g-suit and we'll arrange for an OR," Joe said.  
Julianna stood at her husband's bedside, trying to separate herself from the doctor she was and the wife she needed to be. She didn't need Johnny to know everything that could go wrong at that moment. All she wanted to do was concentrate on how much they loved each other and all the plans they had.

"We need to get him up to the OR," Early said.

"I love you, Johnny," Julianna said, kissing his forehead.  
"I love you," he said.  
Roy leaned over. "Hang in there."  
"Oh, yeah. Both hands," Johnny said.  
Early and Mike pushed the stretcher out the door toward the OR, leaving Roy and Julianna standing in the hallway.

Sally handed Julianna Johnny's possessions that he'd had on him when he came in and went back toward the OR.

Roy wrapped Julianna in his arms and guided her to the lounge. Mike followed to the lounge and sat down with his sister on the couch.

The trio sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Mike held his sister and stroked her hair.

She pulled back and held out her hand, which she'd been clutching. She opened it and they saw she was holding Johnny's wedding ring in her hand.

She stared at the ring in her hand. She had yet to make any kind of sound or allow more than a few wayward tears to slip through her lids.

Roy and Mike were getting worried. Julianna stared at the ring in the palm of her hand.

"Juli, are you OK," Mike asked.  
She didn't say anything.

Roy thought he'd try to get her to respond. "Juli! Juli," Roy said.

She closed her fist around the ring again and sat in the chair. She stared at the wall, her face unreadable by anyone and Roy was scared she slip into shock.

He got up and got her a cup of coffee. He slid the cup in front of her, but she didn't seem to notice it.

Roy looked at Mike, alarm on his face.

Just as Mike was about to say something, Julianna spoke, "Why?"

The quiet tone in which she said it caused Roy to think he was hearing things.

Julianna slid Johnny's wedding ring off and on her thumb.

"Why what, Juli," Mike asked, having heard her.

"Why? Why, Johnny? Why now," she said.  
Roy understood what Julianna was saying and he felt for her. He started to say something, but Julianna got up from the chair quickly and went to the window, looking out at the dark sky.

Julianna thought of Johnny and everything they had been through.

Their wedding had been beautiful, the culmination of everything they had started in high school.

She had never thought it possible to fall in love with Johnny again, but, she supposed, she'd never fallen out of love with him. They had gotten married among their friends, those they considered family. She couldn't imagine her life without him and, despite all the heartbreak they had been through with the miscarriages, she knew he loved her and wanted to be with her.

She knew there was a chance Johnny, or even her brother, would be hurt while on the job. She had always thought, if either would get hurt, it would be in a fire. Not getting hit by a car at the end of a call. And as much as she hated getting that phone call from Roy saying Johnny was injured, she knew she couldn't tell him to give up what he loved doing. Johnny was born to be a paramedic and a fireman, it was in his blood. When Johnny came out of surgery, she knew she'd tell Johnny how scared she was over his accident, but she would never ask him to give up his career. She knew he'd ask if she wanted him to give it up, but she wouldn't. She'd support him and her brother and the rest of the Station, but she'd worry like hell with the rest of the woman involved with Station 51.

Mike watched his sister and wondered what she was thinking. He was worried about his brother-in-law and hoped he would recover. Mike wanted nothing more than to comfort his sister and take away the pain she was feeling, but he knew he couldn't. He'd always thought he could protect Julianna and he'd tried to do just that. Now he felt horrible because he hadn't been able to do it.

Roy stared into his coffee. He knew what Julianna was feeling or at least he thought he did. He knew she was scared and probably doubting if Johnny should stay in his job. He wished he knew what to say to Julianna to allay her fears, but right now, with Johnny in surgery because of his job, nothing he could say right now would mean anything to her.

Julianna turned back around and faced her brother and friend. She couldn't control it any longer. She broke down. Mike wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered her to the couch. She dissolved into sobs.

Mike, hating seeing his sister crying, did the only thing he knew how to do, he held her to his chest and rubbed her back. Roy's heart broke. He closed his eyes and sent up a prayer.

Julianna pulled herself away from her brother and watched the sky begin to brighten. As the sun brightened the sky, Joe Early came into the lounge.  
Julianna held her breath, not wanting to hear the news, but knowing she had to know what happened.  
"How is he," Roy asked.  
"He's fine. We removed his spleen. Ortho is setting the fractured leg," Joe said.

Julianna let out the breath she'd been holding. "When can I see him," she asked.  
"You can probably go to recovery now. He should be getting there shortly," Joe said.  
Julianna hugged her brother, Roy and Joe before rushing to recovery to see her husband.

Roy gave Joe a cup of coffee and they sat down. "How's long he's going to be off his feet," Roy asked.

"The surgery recovery is short, but that leg's going to keep him off his feet for a while," Joe said.  
"Wow! That's going to be tough on him," Roy said.  
"We already know what kind of a paramedic Johnny is, now let's see what kind of a patient he can be," Joe said.

Mike, who'd been sitting quietly in the corner, got up and shook Joe's hand. "Thanks, doc," Mike said, before heading out of the lounge.

Roy followed behind him and went to call the guys from the Station.

Julianna went into the recovery room. Johnny was on a stretcher, still and pale. It was almost too much for Julianna to take. She walked to his bed and grabbed his hand. She sat down in the chair and silently cried.

"I love you, Johnny," she whispered. She kissed the top of his hand and placed her cheek on his hand. She closed her eyes and soon, exhaustion over took her.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I own Julianna.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Between vacation and that awful wind storm that hit the East Coast, I had no access to the Internet for weeks and without electricity for days. Things are slowly returning to normal so I have been able to work on this story. Thanks for your patience. I will try to update again very, very soon. I was able to write, but not post what I had written, so I have stuff to go through..**_

The first conscious thought Johnny had was pain. The second was of his wife. He looked down and saw his wife sitting in the chair next to his bed, eyes closed. Her hand was intertwined in his and Johnny managed a small smile.

"Hey, you're awake. I'm going to give you some pain medicine and it should take that edge off," Sally said, injecting the morphine into his IV line. Johnny immediately felt the warmth of the pain medicine hit him and his pain quickly faded to a dull aching.

He slowly swallowed, his throat raw from the endotracheal tube that had be inserted during surgery.

"Juli's been here since you came to recovery. Dr. Brackett said to leave her with you and we haven't had the heart to wake her. I'm going to let Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early know you're awake. I'll let Dixie know since Roy's been calling every hour since you've been out of surgery," Sally said.

"Thank you," Johnny whispered.

He watched Julianna sleeping and knew the lines creasing her forehead were worry for him. He saw her slowly awaken and gave his wife a small smile as her eyes focused on his face.

"Hey, tiger. Are you having pain," she asked her husband, leaning forward so she could stroke his hair with her free hand.

He shook his head slightly. "I...lo...ve...you," he managed to whisper before trying to swallow again.

"I love you, too. But don't try to talk for a while. You're throat is probably raw because of the tube. I'll get you some ice chips. Is that OK," she asked.  
Johnny released her hand and Julianna took it as a sign that he wanted the ice chips. She placed a quick kiss on his forehead and slipped out of the room.

Johnny watched his wife walk out of the room and closed his eyes against the pounding in his head. He figured it was from, not only the surgery and battering his body had sustained by the car, but also the pain medication itself. He felt himself slip into a dreamless sleep and was relieved to find Julianna sitting by his bedside when he had awakened.

Julianna came out of the room and leaned against the wall. She took a deep breath, but couldn't stop the tears that rushed down her face. If anyone had asked her why she was crying, she could have given them any number of reasons. She was relieved Johnny was awake; happy that he was going to recover; angry at the driver of the car; mad because, as much as she didn't want to admit it, his job put him in danger daily and sad because she didn't want him to have to go through the pain. Again, she knew he'd ask her if she wanted him to give it up and Julianna knew, without hesitation, that she would tell him no. It was part of who he was and, while she knew he'd do anything to make her happy, she knew he'd lose some of what made him Johnny if he gave up being a firefighter/paramedic. 'You have to be strong, Juli,' she thought to herself. She heard voices coming down the hall and quickly turned to wipe the tears from her face. She turned back around and saw Drs. Early and Brackett heading toward his room.

"Juli, everything OK," Early asked.  
"Yeah. Just glad he's awake. Just seems too crazy," Julianna said.  
"We're going to check on him. I imagine Roy and the rest of the guys will be over here shortly," Brackett said.

Julianna nodded her head. The relief she felt because Johnny was out of danger, left her drained. "I'm just relieved that he's OK. I can only imagine how he felt when I had that accident. He was awake when I left, but he might have fallen asleep the minute I left the room," she said.

"Take your time, Juli. We'll take care of him while you're gone. We'll get the ice chips in his room," Early said.  
Julianna headed back down the hall toward the elevator. She stopped at the nurses station and pulled the doctor schedule from the drawer. Dixie came down the hallway as Julianna started reading the schedule.

"Julianna! How are you? How's Johnny," Dixie asked.  
"He woke up a few minutes ago. Kel and Joe were going to check on him and I'm supposed to take a break. I wanted to check the schedule and see if I need to do any juggling and then I'll call Roy and Mike. I'm sure the entire station will be by to see him by this afternoon," Julianna said.  
"Well, I'll pop up and visit him. You should go and get a shower and grab something to eat," Dixie said.  
Julianna nodded at her friend. She saw that Joe and Kel had adjusted the schedule so she would be off until Saturday. She was going to have to thank those two for pulling the extra shifts and arranging for general practice docs to fill in while she was out.

"Johnny's going to be here for about two weeks before going home and coming back for physical therapy. Looks like Joe and Kel have me working during his final week and then working a shift and being off for two days. That should coordinate with A-shifts off days. I'll find out from Roy," Julianna said.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you guys. You know I'll do anything to help you both," Dixie said.  
Julianna smiled at her friend. "I know. I'll let you know if I need any help. I'm sure I'll need some of that tough Dixie McCall talk when he gets frustrated with PT," she said.  
"Well, I'll make sure I park myself in the therapy room and give him a lecture...or two," Dixie said.  
Julianna went down the hall to her office. She sat down at her desk and called her brother. She wasn't surprised when Barb answered the phone.

"Hey, Juli! Is everything OK," she asked.  
"Yeah. Johnny's awake. I was going to head home and shower and get something to eat. That will give Joe and Kel some time to evaluate him and get him set up for PT. I wanted to let Mikey know so he could come by if he wanted," Julianna said.  
"That's great news! I'm sure Mike will be by the hospital to check on him soon," Barb said.  
"Is that Juli," Julianna heard Mike ask.

Barb said it was and soon Mike was greeting his sister.  
"Hey, Juju. How is he," Mike asked.  
"He's sore, but he's awake and he's probably trying to bribe Kel and Joe into letting him go," Julianna said.  
"How long will he be in the hospital," Mike asked.  
"Two weeks. I'm off this week and then I'm working a few hours during the second, but my schedule is pretty good for the next few weeks. If PT goes well, Johnny should be on his feet in about a month. He should be able to go back to work in two, if he listens to the therapist," Julianna said.  
"I can see that happening," Mike said, laughter in his voice.  
"You and Barb doing wedding stuff," Julianna asked.

"Yeah. It is nine weeks away, you know," Mike said.  
"I know. I still think Barb should ask her sister to be her matron of honor," Julianna said.  
"Juju, she wants you. You both are extremely close and she wouldn't want it any other way," Mike said.  
"You still want Johnny as your best man," she asked.  
"If Johnny wants to. Doesn't matter to me if he can't walk down the aisle or stand for that matter. I just want my family around when I get married. Just like they were when you and Johnny got married," Mike said.  
"OK, I'll see you later this afternoon," Julianna said. "Love you, bro."  
"Love you, too, sis," Mike replied before ending the call.

Julianna quickly dialed another number.

"DeSoto residence," the unmistakable voice of her husband's best friend said.

"Roy, Johnny's awake. You can come and see him. I'm certain he'd like it.," Julianna said.

"Really! Is everything OK," Roy asked.  
"So far. He'll start therapy next week. I wanted to know if you'll be staying with him when I have to be at work. Kel arranged it so I'd be on a day and off two. My work days would never coincide with your work days, so someone from the station could stay with him, if they wanted," Julianna said.

"Great idea. Our shift is on tomorrow, so I'll talk to them and work on a schedule. I'll shower and change and come by the hospital to see him," Roy said.

"That's great! I'll see you when you come by. I'm going to head to the cafeteria and get some coffee. I'll see you in a bit," Julianna said, hanging up the phone.

She got out of her chair and headed back out into the hallway. Dixie waved to her and Julianna stopped at the nurses' station.

"Juli, why don't you come with us to get some coffee," Dixie said.

"Sure," Julianna said. Dixie and Mike Morton headed toward the cafeteria.

Dixie and Julianna sat at a table and Mike came over with their coffee.  
"So, Julianna, how are you," Mike asked.  
"Better. I still feel drained but I know Johnny's going to be all right, it's just going to be slow going," she said.

"That will frustrate Johnny," Mike said.  
Julianna chuckled. It was amusing that everyone knew how frustrated her husband could get when he couldn't do what he wanted, when he wanted. She hoped this incident would teach him a little patience.

"He wouldn't be Johnny if he didn't get a little frustrated," Julianna said.  
The three made small talk over their coffee, before they were joined by Drs. Brackett and Early.

"Juli, Johnny's doing well. You can go back up whenever you want," Brackett said.

"Thanks. Roy should be arriving any minute," Julianna said.  
She thanked Mike for the coffee and headed back to Johnny's room.

Julianna was waiting for the elevator when she heard her name.

"Juli!"

Julianna turned around and saw her friend coming toward her.

"Bob! Did you come to see Johnny," Julianna asked.  
"No. Beth went into labor. I'm heading up to maternity," he said.  
"Labor! Wow! You're going to be a daddy in a few hours, then," Julianna said.  
"Just seems really weird. How's Johnny," he asked as they rode the elevator upstairs.  
"He's out of surgery and awake. Now, we just have to see how his leg heals. He'll come home in two weeks, but he'll be out of work for at least two months. That's going to drive him crazy," Julianna said.  
The elevator doors opened on the third floor, maternity.  
"I'll come and get you when everything is over," Bob said, excitement in his voice.  
"If I'm not here, I'm at home. I can't wait to see your child, Bob. You and Beth are going to be wonderful parents," she said.  
Bob gave her a quick hug and headed out of the elevator. Julianna took a deep breath to keep from crying. She was genuinely glad for Bob and Beth, but she was also distressed because of what she'd lost.

She stepped off on the fourth floor and headed to Johnny's room.

She opened the door to his room and found him with his head slightly elevated, watching the door.

"Jules! Where have you been," Johnny asked.  
Julianna quickly approached her husband and wrapped him in her arms. "Sorry. I was talking to everyone and letting them know you were awake. Did you get those ice chips," Julianna asked.  
"Sally brought them," Johnny said.

"Good. Are you feeling any pain," she asked.  
Johnny shook his head.  
"Well, how about I sit right here and let you get some rest. I'm sure the guys from the Station will be coming by to see you pretty soon. I might go home and grab a shower and change clothes when Roy gets here," she said.

Johnny looked at his wife. He knew Julianna well enough to know something was bothering her.

"Jules. What's wrong," he asked.

"Nothing. Just tired and stressed. You had me worried," Julianna said, squeezing his hand.

Johnny turned his head and frowned. "Jules, I know you. What's wrong? Did Brackett tell you something? I know something happened, please tell me," he pleaded with his wife.  
Julianna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She should have known that Johnny would know something was bothering her, but she hadn't counted on him picking up on it.

"I ran into Bob on my way back upstairs. He was on duty when Beth called. She's in maternity in labor. They'll probably be parents sometime today," Julianna said.

Johnny closed his eyes. He had known that, while Julianna was happy for her best friends, she was saddened at the happiness they were enjoying.

Johnny looked at his wife. "Sweetie, when you're ready, that will be us," he said.

Julianna gave a half smile. "You should rest. I'll stay until Roy gets here and then I'll head home. We'll talk later, OK," she said.

Johnny nodded his head. He closed his eyes again and fell into another drugged sleep. When he opened his eyes, his partner was sitting beside his bed.

Before he could open his mouth, Roy said, "She went home to shower and change. Can't have her falling apart while you're in here."

"Did Beth have the baby," Johnny asked.  
"Yeah. Bob came down a few minutes ago and told Juli. They have a little girl they named Christina Grace Bellingham," Roy said.  
Johnny's eyes went wide. "They named the baby after Jules," he asked.  
Roy nodded. "Probably why Julianna was crying when she left to go see the baby."  
Johnny closed his eyes again. He couldn't believe how that little conversation with Roy was tiring him out already. He was also thinking of how the news of Bob and Beth's baby would have on Julianna. He knew that she would be happy, but the wounds of the miscarriages would be brought to the surface. He heard the door open and Roy greet Sally. He didn't say anything, it took too much effort.

He closed his eyes and felt the pain that was creeping into his head slowly ease and he slipped back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I do own the character of Julianna and all the situations the characters find themselves.

The remaining week passed quickly for both Julianna and Johnny. Julianna spent the time she could with Johnny, applauding the strides he made in his recovery.

Ten days after the accident, Julianna was watching the therapist massage the muscles in his leg.

"You're getting out of here this afternoon," Julianna said.

"Great. I'm not going to last another second in this place," Johnny said.  
"You just don't like being a patient. So, I'll take you home and get you settled. I'm working tomorrow, so Roy is going to come to the house," Julianna said.  
"Why can't I stay by myself," Johnny pouted.  
"Because, no matter how much you want to deny it, you're going to need help. Now, my mom can always come by and hang out with you," Julianna said.  
Johnny rolled his eyes. "Thought you'd see it my way," Julianna said.

She kissed him and settled on the edge of the bed with him.

Dixie came in with his discharge papers and reminded Johnny of his therapy appointments. "You have to come everyday and I'll be there so don't try to get out of it," she said to the young paramedic.

"Last thing I need is to have you AND my wife angry at me for not doing therapy. Don't worry, I want to get out of this chair and get back to work," Johnny said.

Joanne came by as Johnny was getting discharged. She had been terribly worried about her 'little brother' and wanted to make sure he was going to be OK. She knew he was in good hands with his wife, but Joanne still worried.  
She greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before helping Julianna.

Julianna helped Johnny into his wheelchair and wheeled him down the hallway. Joanne walked beside the wheelchair, carrying Johnny's belongings.

"Roy will be by in the morning before Juli goes to work and will bring you to your therapy appointment," Joanne said.

"And I'll get off at 4 and I'll bring you back home," Julianna said.  
Johnny groaned and the women exchanged smiles. They knew Johnny hated being a patient and they also knew that Johnny hated having anyone take care of him.

Nine weeks after Johnny's accident, he parked his Rover in the parking lot of Station 51 and stepped out onto the parking lot. He was relieved to be back at work, although he didn't mind Julianna taking care of him. 'Seems to happen to us a lot,' he thought to himself as he headed toward the locker room.

He wasn't surprised to find a 'Welcome Back' banner on his locker and smiled. He opened the locker and was immediately hit with a coffee can of confetti. "CHET," Johnny yelled down the hall. He wasn't surprised to find the culprit and the rest of his station mates come into the locker room smiling.

"What, you think nine weeks off keeps you from getting hit," Chet asked.

"It's nice to be back, Chet. I was starting to miss this place," Johnny said.

The rest of the guys welcomed him back and shook hands. Cap came into the dorm.  
"Gage! Good to have you back. I need to see you and Roy when you get finished," Cap said.

The guys nodded their heads and Johnny quickly changed into his uniform.

He and Roy headed into the Cap's office, wondering what was wrong.  
"Sit down guys," Cap said.  
Roy and Johnny took seats and Cap immediately told them the problem.  
"This isn't about you, I just wanted you to know that Bellingham is leaving the county," Cap said.  
Johnny was shocked. Julianna hadn't said anything and Johnny believed, because of his accident, Julianna might not know.

"Where's he going," Johnny asked.  
"San Francisco. He's been offered a paramedic only position there and, from what I gather, Beth is pushing for him to take that kind of job," Cap said.  
"I heard her talking to Joanne about worrying when he went out on a fire call right after Chrissy was born. Guess he decided to listen to her and get out of it," Roy said.  
"Juli had mentioned that Beth was really worried while she was pregnant that something would happen to Bob before the baby was born," Johnny said.

"Well, his last day is next Friday. I'm asking if you guys are interested in pulling some OT until HQ assigns us a new paramedic. The new class graduates in a few weeks and we'll get Gil as our replacement once the grads are out in the field," Cap said.  
"That's great! At least we're getting another experienced paramedic," Roy said.

Johnny nodded. He hadn't seen his friend since he and Julianna had reunited. Gil been working at a station in the county that operated out of Harbor View and they rarely crossed paths. He wondered if Gil even knew that he and Julianna had gotten back together and married.

"Just wanted to see if you guys could work some OT for the next few weeks," Cap said.  
Both men nodded. They knew they'd have less time with their families, but it was temporary. Johnny figured he'd pull what shifts Roy didn't need, since it was just him and Juli.

"I knew I could count on you guys. Don't think you have to pull them all. Bryce is available to fill in for those shifts that you guys can't. Their shift captain will leave the schedule for you guys next shift," Cap said.  
The guys nodded and headed out of the office and into the day room. Johnny poured coffee for himself and Roy and sat at the table.  
"Did you know," Roy asked.  
Johnny drank his coffee and shook his head. "I had no idea. I wonder if Juli knows. I'll have to ask her when we go to Rampart," Johnny said.

The partners finished their coffee and went about cleaning the station. B-shift had stocked the Squad before the end of their shift, so they went about helping with the Engine.

The tones sounded and Roy and Johnny jumped in the Squad and headed toward the call.

Twenty minutes later, they parked at Rampart. "What do you figure? We get all the way out there and they cancel," Johnny said.  
"Happens. At least you can talk to Juli," Roy said.  
They got out of the Squad and headed into the hospital.

"Morning fellas! How is your morning," Dixie asked.  
"First call and they cancel us when we turn onto the street," Johnny said, grabbing coffee for himself and Roy. "Have you seen Julianna," Johnny asked.  
"She went upstairs. She wanted to check on a patient. She should be back in a few minutes. Want to wait for her," Dixie asked.  
Johnny looked at his partner. "I don't mind. Guess we could grab something to eat in the cafeteria," Roy said.  
"Will you tell her we're in the cafeteria," Johnny asked Dixie.  
"Sure. Bring me back some coffee," Dixie asked.  
"Anything for you," Johnny said, following Roy down the hall.

Dixie smiled to herself. Johnny had always been sweet, but seeing him since he'd married Julianna was always a joy. He was always smiling and seemed to love his wife more and more everyday. Julianna was the same way about him. Her face lit up when she saw him come into the hospital. They were the perfect match for each other.

Johnny and Roy were toned out just as they reached the cafeteria. They rushed out the side entrance and into the Squad and joined the Engine at a structure fire.

When Johnny's shift ended, he was exhausted. He hadn't spoken to Julianna since he'd left for work the previous day. She was also working a 24 and he couldn't wait to get home to see her.

He parked in the driveway, but didn't see his wife. He wondered if she had been delayed with a patient. He slipped into the house and called the hospital.

"ER, Nurse Reilly," said a nurse that Johnny had met the previous day.  
"Diane, it's Johnny, Dr. Gage's husband. Is she still there," he asked.  
"Oh, Dr. Gage finally left about ten minutes ago," she said.

"Thanks. I'll see her at home," Johnny said, hanging up the phone. He headed upstairs to shower and change and wait for his wife before he went to sleep.

Julianna pulled into the driveway fifteen minutes after Johnny had come home. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than a hot shower and to curl up in bed with her husband. She was seriously debating skipping the shower in favor of the sleep she craved. She unlocked the kitchen door and set her bag on the small kitchen table. She locked the door behind her and climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

"Jules, that you," Johnny called from the bathroom.

"Better be," she said, slipping into the steamy bathroom.

She stepped into the shower with her husband and the weariness quickly left her body.

Johnny could tell she was tired and they finished their shower and were soon crawling into bed.

They shared a quick kiss, I love yous and Julianna put her head on her husbands chest and fell asleep.

Julianna awoke around three that afternoon. She was still tired and wanted to go back to sleep, but the fact that she had a lot of work to do to prepare for Mike's wedding the next day, convinced her to get up out of bed. She and Johnny were hosting the reception at their house. The success of Bob and Beth's and then Julianna and Johnny's own reception had made their house the place to party. Julianna didn't mind. She was glad she and Johnny could provide a great place for their friends. Julianna was excited that her brother was getting married and couldn't wait for it to happen.

She finished making up the little bags of bird seed for the guests to toss at Mike and Barb when they left the reception. She looked at the clock and realized she'd better get Johnny up so they could go to the rehearsal dinner.

She crawled into the bed and whispered in his ear. "Johnny, wake up," she said to him.

Johnny swatted at her nose and rolled over to face her. He cocked open an eye and looked at her.

"What," he asked, annoyed that she had disturbed his much needed rest.  
"I know you want to sleep, but we have to head to the chapel for Mike and Barb's rehearsal," she said, sitting on the bed.

Johnny rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Julianna took out a simple sundress and took Johnny's jeans and a button up shirt out of the closet.

Johnny emerged from the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Julianna could do nothing but stare at her husband. He looked at her as he walked to his dresser.  
"What," he asked as he pulled out his boxers from his drawer.

"Nothing. Can't I look at you," she asked going into the bathroom.

"Guess it's only fair, since I stare at you all the time," Johnny said, changing into his clothes.

Julianna took her dress into the bathroom and, a few seconds later, came out of the bathroom. "Can you," she asked.  
Johnny came over and zipped up the back of Julianna dress. He placed a kiss on her shoulder and she turned around and smiled at him.

"Ready to go," she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

They went out the bedroom door and headed out to the car. They headed toward the chapel for the rehearsal.

The rehearsal and the dinner were finished by 10 that evening.

On the drive home, Johnny asked his wife. "Think you'll be able to handle your brother getting married tomorrow?"

"Of course. I might cry, but Barb is a great woman. I hope the two of them are as happy as we are," she said, reaching over to squeeze his hand on the steering wheel.

Johnny smiled. "They will, babe."

When the alarm went off the next morning, exhaustion pulled at both of them. They had arrived home at 10:30, but had not gone to sleep until much later. They went to bed, but they didn't sleep.

Julianna went downstairs to make coffee. She knew her husband would need coffee to prepare for the long day they had ahead of them. Johnny would drop Julianna off at Mike's house and he would head to the church to join Mike and the rest of the groomsmen.

The smell of coffee woke Johnny. He reached over and found Julianna's side of the bed empty. He looked at the clock and, right there on the table, was a cup of coffee. Smiling, he sat up and took a drink of the coffee.

He went downstairs to the kitchen. "Morning," he said, setting his coffee on the table and wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"Morning. Sorry it's so early. Big day," she said, kissing his cheek.

"I know. I get to wear another suit," he said, stealing a piece of bacon from the plate.

Johnny sat down at the table. "Did Bob tell you he was leaving LA," Johnny asked.

Julianna turned around and looked at her husband. "No he didn't. What happened," she asked.  
"He took a job in San Francisco," Johnny said.  
"He asked me for a reference for a job, but I didn't know they'd offered him a job. I guess he was serious when he said he was going to look for something that let him do the paramedic thing, but not firefighting. I know he loves it, but I know he loves Beth enough to give it up, at least until Chrissy is older," Julianna said.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you," Johnny said, taking a bite of the eggs his wife put on his plate.  
"He stopped by the other day, but I was tied up in the OR with that car accident victim you guys brought in and never got to talk to him. I tried calling, but never got an answer. I figured it wasn't that important, so he would tell me what it was later," Julianna said, sitting down with her husband.

"I haven't talked to him either. I'm happy for them. I just never thought he'd give up being a firefighter," Johnny said.  
"I guess Beth's worrying got to him and he decided to do what she wanted because he loves her and doesn't want to worry her," Julianna said, drinking her coffee.

Johnny put down his fork and looked at his wife. He took a deep breath.

"Do you want me to give up being a fireman," he asked.  
Julianna looked at her husband, her eyes wide in shock. "No," she said.

"It's never crossed your mind to ask me to give it up," he asked.  
"Of course. But the one time I wanted you to give it up, you were coming from a call as a paramedic. You're in a job that has you doing dangerous things to save lives. You're good at what you do and you enjoy it. That's part of why I love you. You're happy helping other people. Asking you to give it up to save me from worrying about what might happen isn't going to make either of us happy," Julianna said.

"What do you mean? If I'm not doing the dangerous stuff, then why wouldn't you be happy," he asked.  
"Because, try as you might, you would resent me. Doing something that you don't enjoy just to make me happy when I know you aren't going to be happy, isn't going to be good for our marriage," Julianna said.  
"But I don't want you to be unhappy and worry all the time," he said.

"Johnny, I got hit by a car coming home from the Station. Want me to quit driving a car? I don't worry all the time. I only worry when I hear there's a big scene happening. I know you and Roy are going to do everything you can to make sure you both get to come back to your families. All of you have each others backs and will fight like hell to make sure everyone is accounted for when you leave a scene. Besides, I love that you're my husband and I love to tell everyone that you're a firefighter AND a paramedic," she said.  
"You do? Well, I hope you know I'm proud that I get to call you my wife AND tell everyone that you're a doctor," Johnny said.

They shared a kiss before Julianna ushered her husband upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I do own the character of Julianna.

_**A/N: This is a short chapter and I apologize, but there wasn't any other way to cut it without messing up the flow. Hope you enjoy! Kaiti**_

Johnny eyed the suit hanging on the closet door. "Do I have to do this," he asked, puppy dog eyes on his wife.  
"Yes and don't give me that look. If you don't show up in that suit, Mike is going to kill me," Julianna said, taking her dress out of the garment bag.

Johnny jumped in the shower and, ten minutes later, was in the bedroom looking at his wife.

Julianna stood in front of the mirror, putting her earrings in her ears. She was wearing a short sleeve yellow ankle length dress with a scallop trim. She had pinned her hair in a half up, half down style. She had simple yellow sandals and the white and yellow hat she was supposed to wear was on the bed.

"Need some help," Johnny asked, kissing her cheek.

"Zip me up and then can you fasten this necklace, please," she asked.

Johnny complied and Julianna thanked him.  
She turned around and watched Johnny step into his suit pants.

"I know you don't want to do this, but it is for Mike," she said, helping him button his shirt.

"And it's important to you, but why couldn't Mike do the dress uniform thing like we did," Johnny asked while tying his tie.

"Because Barb may understand that Mike's a fireman, she doesn't want it to be in the forefront at her wedding. However, I happen to think there is nothing better than a man in uniform," Julianna said, adjusting Johnny's tie.

She picked up her hat and pinned it to her head. "Ready," Johnny asked as he slipped into his suit jacket.  
Julianna picked up her straw handbag from the dresser and took her husband's hand as they went downstairs.

"I can't believe it. Mike's married. Gonna be weird when we go to work Tuesday and there's a sub in his place for the next two weeks," Johnny said, as he dried the last dish and put it in the cabinet. Julianna put the food in the fridge and turned to her husband.

"I'm sure. But he'll be back in two weeks. It's just going to be weird having to change our dinner night. It was a lovely ceremony and the backyard was the perfect venue for the reception. I think everyone had a great time. Mike and Barb seemed pleased," Julianna said, heading for the stairs.  
"It was. Want some coffee," Johnny asked.  
"Yeah. I'm going to change and I'll be down," she said.  
"I'll be up as soon as I put the coffee on," he said.  
Julianna went to the bedroom and took her dress off and hung it on the hanger. She was pulling her pajamas out of her drawer when Johnny came upstairs.  
"I can't wait to get out of this crazy suit," Johnny said, stripping off his tie and tossing his dress shirt on the bed.  
Julianna hung her dress in the closet after pulling on her night shirt. She picked up Johnny's discarded clothes and hung them in the closet before heading downstairs to get the coffee.

Johnny came down the stairs and found Julianna staring out of the big picture window in the den.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.  
"What's wrong, babe," he asked.  
Julianna sighed and leaned back on her husband. "Just thinking about how things have changed. I mean, Mike's a married man, something that I'm proud of, but it's just weird. Then Bob leaving. He was such a good friend to me when I first moved back to town and I can't believe he won't be working at the station or living down the block from the station. Just seems like a lot happening at one time," Julianna said.  
Johnny turned her around to face him. "Jules, we haven't changed," he said.

"I know. We're taking Beth and Bob out to dinner tomorrow. I forgot to mention that to you," she said.

"That's fine. I was wondering if you were going to meet them before they left for San Francisco. Did they find a place," Johnny asked, leading Julianna back to the kitchen.

"Yeah. I called my former landlord. There was an available apartment in my old building. He's letting them have it because I recommended them," Julianna said.  
"That's great," Johnny said.  
"You thought about that overtime," Julianna asked him, fixing her coffee.

She sat down at the table and took a sip as Johnny sat down across from her.

"Yeah. I'll do what I can, if that's OK with you," he asked.  
"Sure. My schedule for the next month is on the fridge, so you can coordinate with that," she said.  
"I'll get a schedule next shift. Roy's already working the first shift, so I have some time to figure it out. I think Bryce is working the next one," Johnny said.

Julianna finished her coffee and put her mug in the sink. "That will make the shift happy," Julianna said, smiling.  
Johnny put his cup in the sink and followed her upstairs.

"Yeah," Johnny said.

The couple got into bed and Julianna curled up next to her husband. He reached and turned off the bedside lamp and wrapped his arms around Julianna.

"What," she asked her husband.  
"What? What are you talking about," he asked.

"There's something else on your mind. I know you," Julianna said.  
"I was just wondering if we could talk about starting a family," Johnny asked.  
"We can talk about it. I think that's about all I'm ready to do in that regard," Julianna said.  
"Whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be ready," Johnny said.  
Julianna didn't say anything. She kissed Johnny's cheek. She didn't think she could trust herself to say anything. She knew he would bring the subject up eventually and she knew she'd have to voice her fears. However, she wasn't ready to admit those fears to her husband.

She closed her eyes, but she didn't know if she would get any sleep. Johnny kissed the top of her head and told her he loved her and went to bed.

A few weeks later, Julianna had a meeting.

"You don't have to mention any of this to my husband, do you," Julianna asked.  
"No. It's doctor patient confidentiality. But I urge you to talk to him. He is your husband," the doctor asked.  
"I know and I will, but when I'm ready. Thanks for helping me, Mark. I appreciate it," Julianna said.  
She picked up her lab coat and put it back on as she walked out of the office and into the hallway. She headed for the elevator and headed back to the ER.

As she exited the elevator, Dixie came toward her.

"Everything good upstairs," she asked Julianna.

"Yeah. Everything is fine," Julianna said.

She walked passed Dixie and went into her office. She sat down in her chair and leaned back and closed her eyes. She thought about the events of the last three months and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I do own Julianna.

FLASHBACK, THREE MONTHS AGO

"I think you should do it," Julianna said to Johnny as they sat on the swing on their back porch.

"But I won't be able to be a paramedic if I take the Captain's test," Johnny said.  
"I know, but you and Roy have asked them to change things and I've made numerous pleas as the paramedic program medical director, but there comes a time when you have to do what's best for you," Julianna said.  
"But I don't need the bump in pay or even the title. Roy I can understand since he's the sole provider for his family, but it's not that necessary for me," Johnny said.  
"Come on, Johnny. You want to be a captain, maybe even Battalion Chief someday. You can't do that and stay a paramedic. Forget the fact that I make more money. Remember what you wanted to do when you were younger? You had dreams of wearing that Captain's hat and having others look up to you. In high school you wanted to do what my dad did in Pasadena. You know you want to," Julianna said.  
Johnny eyed his wife. She had a point. They were lucky that she was a doctor and made quite a bit more than Johnny ever would as a paramedic or even a firefighter, but he loved his job and would do it for free if necessary. Julianna was proud of him as long as he was happy and doing what he loved.

"I do want to wear the captain's hat," Johnny admitted.

Julianna smiled at her husband. She kissed him and said, "I know. So take the test."

"I forgot telling you about that," Johnny said.

"I hadn't. I didn't forget what happened after that conversation," Julianna said, her tone taking on a playful tone.

Johnny wrapped his arms around his wife. "Mmmm, I remember THAT," he said.  
"Of course you do. At that point in my young life, I thought it was the greatest thing in the world. Now that we're married, I KNOW it's the greatest thing in the world," Julianna said.

Julianna wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him. They soon forgot their conversation and fell back on the couch.

THE NEXT DAY

Johnny approached Roy before their next shift and told him he was going to take the Captain's exam with him.  
"Really? You'd give up being a paramedic," Roy asked.  
"Yeah. I mean, this job won't be the same without you and I do like the way Captain Gage sounds. What'd you say, Pally," Johnny asked.  
"Sounds great. We can study together," Roy said.

"Besides, I know the director of the paramedic program and we just might be able to help with the training of the new paramedics. Even attend conventions," Johnny said.

Roy shook his head as Johnny flashed his trademark grin and they headed out for roll call.

Three weeks later, they had taken their tests and were waiting for their results. Mike had also taken the test with them, deciding he needed the bump in pay so Barb could quit working.

Hank came into the day room and announced he had some news.  
"You have the results of our Captain's tests," Johnny asked.  
"No. I have the results of the Engineer promotions. Marco you're number 8," Cap said.  
"Congrats, Marco," Mike said, shaking his friend's hand.  
Roy and Johnny congratulated their friend and Johnny noticed Chet sitting at the table, looking dejected.  
"What's wrong, Chet," Roy asked.  
"Everyone's going to be leaving this Station. I'll be the only one left," Chet said.  
"Well, you can take the Engineer exam later," Johnny said.  
"Just not the same," Chet said, getting out of his chair and walking to the dorms.

Everyone watched their friend walk out of the room. No one could think of anything to say to him.  
"Man, I'm almost wishing I'd never taken that exam," Johnny said, flopping down on the couch.

"I completely forgot that we'd all have to move on if we got promoted," Roy said, joining his friend on the couch.

"Maybe we should invite Chet to go to the baseball game with us this weekend," Johnny said, looking at Mike and Roy.  
"That sounds like a plan," Mike said.

Johnny went into the dorm to invite his friend to the baseball game and, with a smile on his face, rejoined his partner in the day room.

The tones sounded and the entire crew rushed to their assigned task.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"OK, guys, I have an announcement to make. I'm moving up to Battalion Chief at the end of the month," Captain Stanley informed his men.

A chorus of congratulations came at Hank and he knew they were happy for him, but also a bit upset at how things were going to change.

"Who's taking your place," Marco asked.

"Don't panic. You're getting an experienced man in this position. He recently passed the Captain's exam and I'm thrilled he's going to be my replacement. Stoker, congrats. You're going to be A-shift's new Captain starting the first of the month," Stanley said.  
Mike was shocked. He knew he'd passed the exam, but he didn't know he'd get to stay with 51.

"That's great. Wow," Mike said.  
"I know you will have a great crew because Marco's your new engineer and Chet will be your senior linesman. How's that for continuity," Hank asked.  
"Marco and I get to stay with 51? That's pretty cool, Cap," Chet said, relief that his best friend and another of his good friends was staying with the crew.

"Now, Gage and DeSoto, you two are a different story. You're getting promoted to Captain, effective the first of the month. Johnny, you'll be Captain of B-shift at 31 and Roy, you'll be Captain of B-shift at 99," Stanley said.  
Johnny and Roy were flabbergasted. Johnny had hoped Roy would make Captain because of how hard he'd worked for it. Johnny was excited because he felt like he was living a dream.

"I gotta call Joanne," Roy said, rushing to the phone in the day room.

"Johnny, you going to call Juli," Chet asked.  
"We're heading for a supply run so I'll tell her at Rampart. This is just too unbelievable," Johnny said.

An hour after the promotions had been revealed to those that had received them, Johnny jumped out of the Squad and rushed to catch up with Roy.

"He's been stable since we loaded him in the ambulance," Roy said as he handed the IV bag to Sally.  
"Thanks, Roy," Early said.  
He slipped out of the room and found Johnny at the nurses desk.

"Where's the wife," Roy asked.  
"In her office. I'm about to go there now. I'll be right back," Johnny said.  
He headed to Julianna's office. He knocked softly on the door and heard Julianna's soft reply.

"Hey, babe. I have something to tell you," he said, crossing to her and kissing her.  
"What," she asked.  
"I made Captain," Johnny said.  
Julianna jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around her husband. "Really! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you," she said.  
"I'm going to 31 and Roy's heading to 99," Johnny said.  
"Wow! I'm so proud of you, tiger," Julianna said, kissing him.  
Johnny pulled away and said, "Mike made Captain, too! He's taking over for Hank at the first of the month. Cap's going to be a Battalion Chief. Marco and Chet are staying with 51. Isn't that great," Johnny asked.  
"It is. We should have a cook-out to celebrate," Julianna said.  
"Yeah! We're all off Saturday. We can do it then," Johnny said.  
"You tell everyone," Julianna asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you at home in the morning. I love you," he said.  
"I love you, too," she said.

Johnny headed out to join his partner and Juli exited her office and joined Dixie at the nurses station.

"Everything OK," Sally asked.  
"Yeah. Johnny made Captain. I'm happy for him, but I know it's going to be tough for the paramedic program to lose two such great providers," Julianna said.

"Well, you and Kel tried to convince the county. You're going to have that presentation to the county commission. Isn't that something," Sally asked.  
"Yeah and I hope they keep up their certification, even if they can't practice as paramedics. The county's program isn't going to find two better men to represent the program than them. Kel's asked them to go to Seattle and San Francisco for the conventions and the job shadowing program," Julianna said, sitting with Dixie at the nurses station.

"Well, Roy and Johnny will make great Captains. I'll miss seeing them around the hospital all the time. You'll still be here, so I imagine Johnny will still be around fairly often," Sally said.  
"It will be kind of weird. Guess times are changing," Julianna said.

"Are you ready for the changes," Sally asked.

"I hope so. I know Johnny's going to miss working with Roy, but hopefully they'll get some time together when they're off duty," Julianna said.

"More than now," Sally asked.  
Julianna laughed. "You do have a point. It's a good thing Joanne and I aren't the jealous types or there might be a problem."

The base station sounded and Julianna went to answer the call of her husband's partner. Julianna pushed the niggling doubt that something was about to change and it had nothing to do with Johnny's promotion.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Mark VII and NBC Universal. I own Julianna.

Johnny and Julianna held a celebration for the crew that Saturday at their house. Everyone came by to ride the horses and play horseshoes in the yard. Julianna and Johnny had recently added a pool into their backyard.

When Julianna mentioned it to Johnny, he'd wondered why she wanted a pool. "Mike has one at his house. Can't we use that one," he asked.  
"We could, but I love swimming. You know that. Besides, I don't think Mike and Barb would welcome us being over there all the time. And it will give us something else to entertain our friends with during our parties," Julianna said.  
"You drive a convincing offer, Dr. Gage. I'll call around and get some bids. I might enjoy getting a swim in after working the horses. That sounds like a great idea, now that I think about it," Johnny said.

Johnny had taken on the project and, just in time for the spring, they had a new pool in their backyard. Johnny, Mike and Roy had built a patio/deck around the new in ground pool. Julianna had purchased new patio furniture and told Johnny the only thing they were missing was the beach.

Anyone coming to the Gage home would think their house was full of kids. They had a swing set with a slide and a clubhouse in the backyard along with a sandbox. Johnny had purchased the equipment in anticipation of them having children, but also so Roy, Marco and Hank's kids could have something to do besides ride the horses. He knew Mike's kids would enjoy it, when Barb and Mike began having children.

It was past midnight before Julianna had put away the extra food and turned off the downstairs lights. Johnny had finished in the yard and had come inside to shower, change and go to bed.  
Julianna figured her husband would be asleep when she came up for bed, so she quickly showered herself and changed for bed.  
As she crawled under the covers, she was surprised to find her husband wide awake and waiting for her. "Hey, thought you'd be sleeping. If I'd known you were still awake, I'd have asked you to come and help me clean up those dishes," she said.

"I was waiting for you. Thought you might want to celebrate my promotion, just the two of us," he said, kissing her neck.

Like any time before, Julianna was putty in his hands. They held their own private celebration until nearly dawn before falling asleep and spend much of the next day in bed.

The next three weeks were busy. Johnny and Roy were preparing for their move to their new stations and Mike was slowly learning how to take over for Hank. Julianna and Joanne met several times for coffee at Julianna's house, since the DeSoto's were finally getting the remodeling done to their house. Julianna was excited to see the changes.

Julianna, Barb and Joanne sat at Julianna's kitchen table, listening to the men talking about baseball. Their conversation became a bit loud and they went out to the back porch.

"Men," Joanne said, shaking her head.

Julianna merely nodded. She wasn't feeling well that day and chalked it up to fatigue from working so many shifts in the last few days.  
The hospital was short staffed since Kel and Dixie had gotten married two weeks prior and weren't expected back for another week.  
The wedding had caught everyone by surprise. Apparently, Kel had proposed to Dixie shortly before Mike and Barb had gotten married. After seeing the huge production everyone made over her and Johnny and then Mike and Barb getting married, Dixie had asked for a quiet civil service in the courthouse. Dixie had called Julianna to be her matron of honor. Julianna had jumped at the chance and, along with Joanne, had stood up with Dixie to witness the wedding. Joe Early had come to lend his support, but Kel surprised Johnny by asking him to be the best man.

Julianna had picked up a lot of extra shifts so they could have coverage in the ER. They were also short staffed because Mike Morton had been injured in an altercation with a patient and needed surgery to repair the fractured arm he had received. He would make a full recovery, but was out of work completely for two weeks and away from clinical work for another four. Julianna was eager for a reprieve from the hectic pace she was keeping. She was thinking about everything she had to do because she was due back at the hospital in 28 hours.

"Juli? Juli, you OK," Barb asked her sister-in-law.  
"Huh, what? Sorry, I must have been daydreaming. That was rude of me," Julianna said.  
"Julianna are you, OK," Joanne asked.

"Yeah, why," Julianna asked.  
"You look pale, tired and not your usual self," Joanne said.  
"We're just really short at the hospital since Dixie and Kel are on their honeymoon. I have so much to do before I head back to work," Julianna said.  
"Are you sure it's just work? You look awfully run down," Joanne said.  
"Positive, Jo. Thanks for caring, though. Johnny's started taking some of the household chores for me while I've been working so much, so that's been a huge help. I made him promise he'd take me to the beach for a long weekend when all this was over," Julianna said.  
"I'll badger him and make sure he does," Joanne said.

Julianna smiled at her friends. She was grateful for them in her life and considered herself to be fortunate to consider them family.

An hour later, Joanne and Barb gathered their husbands and headed to their homes. Julianna knew Joanne and Barb were trying to give her some private time with her husband and get some rest.

Julianna was putting the glasses into the dish drainer when Johnny came inside.  
"Hey, babe," he said, kissing her cheek.  
"Hi, honey," Julianna replied, turning her attention back to the dish water.

"You feeling OK," Johnny asked. He'd noticed the change in his wife's appearance and was worried about her.

"Yeah. Just tired. I've been working a lot lately," she said, taking the dirty dish towel to the laundry room.

"I know, but I noticed you didn't eat much during dinner. Just wondered if you were feeling OK," Johnny asked.  
"Not much of an appetite with these crazy hours. Flipping back and forth between shifts has my appetite all confused. I don't really have a taste for food," Julianna said.

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you or it's not more serious," Johnny asked, tipping his wife's chin so he could look into her eyes.  
"Positive," she said, kissing him.

"OK. Why don't you go to bed early. I know you have to work tomorrow night and maybe, this way, you can get some much needed sleep," Johnny suggested.  
"OK," Julianna said.  
They shared a kiss before Julianna went upstairs. She didn't even change out of her clothes. She fell down on the bed and was asleep within minutes.  
Johnny found her on the bed, still clothed and felt bad for his wife. He knew she was exhausted, but wouldn't admit it because she knew the hospital needed help. He knew Kel and Dixie were due back at the end of the week and Johnny knew it couldn't come soon enough for either of them. He pulled a quilt out of the hope chest and covered up his wife. He went back downstairs and finished cleaning the kitchen and folded the laundry before going up to bed.

Two weeks later, she was sitting in Mark's office. Mark was a physician on staff at Rampart and Julianna had gone to medical school with him. Her fatigue had gotten worse and she noticed a slight weight loss. She was barely eating and was concerned something was wrong. However, the diagnosis Mark delivered to her explain everything, left Julianna with a feeling of dread.

"Juli, I know you've probably figured out why you're having these symptoms," Mark said.  
Julianna took a deep breath and swallowed, her palms becoming slicker by the minute. "Are you going to tell me I'm pregnant," she said, a tremble in her voice.  
"Yes. Julianna you're going to have a baby," Mark said.  
Julianna burst into tears. She knew Mark might think she was overjoyed at hearing the news, but she wasn't. She was devastated. The last thing she expected was that she was pregnant. She believed she couldn't have children because of her previous miscarriages and the trauma to her abdomen during the car accident. Now, her friend was telling her, once again, she was pregnant. Julianna couldn't imagine telling her husband the news. She sat in the chair in Mark's office and couldn't think.

"You don't have to mention any of this to my husband, do you," Julianna asked.  
"No. It's doctor patient confidentiality. But I urge you to talk to him. He is your husband," the doctor asked.  
"I know and I will, but when I'm ready. Thanks for helping me, Mark. I appreciate it," Julianna said.  
She picked up her lab coat and put it back on as she walked out of the office and into the hallway. She headed for the elevator and headed back to the ER.

As she exited the elevator, Dixie came toward her.

"Everything good upstairs," she asked Julianna.

"Yeah. Everything is fine," Julianna said.

And that's why she was crying in her office. She sat in her chair, not moving, just staring at the wall. Then it hit her what she needed to do.

She picked up the phone and asked Kel if she could come to his office.  
She grabbed her lab coat and headed down the hallway to Kel's office.

"Everything OK, Julianna," Kel asked.  
"Yes and no. Kel, I need to take a leave or get out of my contract," she said.  
"Why," he asked.  
"It's personal. I need to know what will work for you the best," she asked.  
"I don't want you to go anywhere," he said.  
"Kel, please, don't ask me any more questions. I have my reasons for doing this and I need you to keep quiet about this conversation. Will you help me," she asked, her voice telling Kel the seriousness of the situation.

Kel nodded and told Julianna she was released from her contract, but that she would always have a position at Rampart.  
Julianna thanked him and headed out the door before she started crying and changed her mind. She quickly gathered her personal items from her office and went out to the nurses station.

"Julianna, what's going on," Dixie asked.  
"I have something personal that needs my attention," Julianna said.  
"Will you come back," she asked.  
Julianna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Dix," Julianna said before hugging her friend and heading out to her car.

Johnny was working overtime at 10s that night and wouldn't be back until midnight. She rushed home and picked up the phone.

"Hey! Can I come and stay with you for a while? I'll explain everything when I get there," Julianna said.  
"Sure. Is everything OK," he asked.  
"I'll tell you when I get there," Julianna said.  
She hung up the phone and went upstairs. She pulled the luggage out of the closet in one of the guest rooms and started putting her clothing into the cases. She grabbed her toiletries from the bathroom.

She headed back down the stairs with her luggage and stopped in the kitchen. She pulled the pad of paper off the wall by the phone and wrote her husband a note.  
_**"Johnny, I love you more than I ever thought possible. Our second chance was a miracle and I treasure everyday I've had with you. I'm just sorry it took us so long to get our stuff together. I want you to know that I love you and this has nothing to do with you. It has everything to do with me. I can't do this. I'm sorry. **_

_**Love, Jules"**_

She put the note on the fridge where Johnny was sure to see it and headed out to her car. She tossed the luggage in the trunk and headed for San Francisco. She fled LA like she had the devil on her tail and, in a way, she did.

Johnny came home after his overtime shift and found Julianna's car was missing. He figured she'd gone to Mike's or hanging out at her parents place, since he had been gone for 48 hours. He walked to the fridge, fully expecting to find a note telling him where she'd gone and all that.

He found a note, but it didn't give him any information. He read the note several times and the only thing he'd gathered was his wife had left. She'd walked out on him...again.  
Johnny had truly believed Julianna would stay. They had been happy and she was happy. He couldn't imagine what had happened to make her leave. He picked up the phone and called her brother and his wife, but they didn't know where she was. Mike was worried and told Johnny to call him if none of her friends knew where she was.

He called Bob and Beth in San Francisco, but Beth told Johnny that, while she'd spoken with Julianna recently, she didn't know where she had gone.

Johnny put down the phone and ran upstairs. He saw her clothes were missing. He glanced at the dresser and found Julianna's engagement ring, but not her wedding band. It hit him. Julianna had really left him and he didn't have the slightest notion why.

And that was what found him at the DeSoto home, devastated and watching out the window, hoping to find a clue to his wife's location.

_**~Last part of the series will contain the ending. Hope you like the story so far and thanks for sticking with me and reading. It's been fun to write. ~Kaiti**_


End file.
